fandom_of_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Rini Shields
|theme = ft |name = Rini Shields S.L. Rini Serenity Shields (Real Name) |race = Celestial Spirit-Human hybrid (50/50) |gender = Female |age = 9 (X804/Black Moon Guild Arc) 10 (X805/Makaiju Arc-Dream Arc) 12 (X807/Shadow Galactica Arc |height = 104.14 cm - 134.62 cm (3'6" - 4'5") |hair = Pink |eyes = Red |birthday = June 30, X795 |blood type = O |affiliation = Fairy Tail |previous affiliation = Black Moon (As Dark Lady) |mark location = Right side of abdomen |occupation = Mage |previous occupation = Dark Mage |partner = Diana Hotaru Dragneel (by X812) |base of operations = First Fairy Tail Guild Building Second Fairy Tail Guild Building (Formerly) |previous team = Team Sol |previous partner = Setsuna Quickstar Amazoness Quartet: * CereCere * JunJun * PallaPalla * VesVes |status = Active |counterpart = Dark Lady (Evil) |magic = Celestial Spirit Slayer Magic Luna-P Magic Transformation Magic (As Dark Lady) |weapons = Luna-P |manga debut = Chapter 87 (Cameo) Chapter 88 (Proper) |anime debut = Episode 44 (Cameo) |japanese voice = Misato Fukuen |english voice = Sandy Fox }} (or simply referred to as Rini) is the future daughter of Serena Moonfleet and Darien Shields, making her a distant relative to the royal family of Fiore. She is a Mage of Fairy Tail wherein she is a member of Team Sol up until a certain point but that is unclear. Appearance Rini is a petite girl with pink hair styled into pigtails and her hair is parted in the middle similar to her mother's hair. However, instead of buns or "odangos" she has cone-shaped buns that mimic rabbit ears. She has wide red eyes and fair skin. Rini has a scar at the center of her chest that came from her first battle with Mistress 9. Rini's guild mark is pink and is located on the left side of her abdomen. She has one pair of ear piercings that she often wears red studs in. When she and Serena swap ages in an Omake, her older form looks like her but with slightly longer hair and older features. Her chest has only grown slightly, however. Some concept art shows a 17-year-old Rini with longer hair and a pink crescent moon tattoo on her right inner wrist and a few more piercings on her left ear. She ditches her younger hair style and sticks with a side ponytail, still with the cone-shaped bun. She is by-far more buxom than what everyone originally thought. This appearance would not reflect on her age in one of Omakes when she and Serena swapped ages, however. In the Black Moon Arc, Rini sports a simple dark blue school girl outfit with a red bow in the front, white socks with pink dots on the top and a rabbit sewn into them, and white and pink shoes. In the Makaiju Arc, she wears a short-sleeved blouse with a red and white striped skirt, suspenders, and simple black flats. In in Infinity Arc, Rini dons an outfit very similar to her first one, however the collar is white with a red stripe on it, a bow that matches the collar, and her shoes are now red-white and her socks have no designs on them. She alternatively wears a white, puffy sleeved top with a white collar with a single red stripe, light pink (white in the anime) lace around the collar, a dark blue bow in the front, dark blue skirt with matching back bow, rolled white socks, and her signature red-white shoes. In the Dream Arc, she wears a white shirt with white collar with a single red stripe, a blue suspender-skirt that has a red stripe close to the bottom, a red bow in the front, and similar shoes to what she has worn in the past. Rini returns in the Shadow Galactica Arc wearing a white school girl outfit, sans a front bow and the collar has a red stripe, she now wears ankle boots. Personality Magic and Abilities |Metsuseirei Mahō}}: A near lost and ancient magic that gives the user the ability to change their physicality to that of a Celestial Spirit. It can allow the user to seriously harm and even potentially kill a Celestial Spirit even in the Celestial Spirit world, with ease. Rini was taught this magic by her mother. Rini can also travel between the human world and Celestial Spirit world like other Celestial Spirit Slayers. * |Sutā Doresu}}: A spell that increases the power of a Celestial Spirit Slayer tenfold and gives them a wardrobe of sorts for different forms and thus different powers. Each form is based off a certain magic a Celestial Spirit or similar can use. Rini first obtains this during her battle with Charybdis. :* Star Dress: Rini Form: This form was obtained by Rini's true power awakening within her and her using her own key. Rini wears a light pink dress that goes down to just above her knees. The dress has a flower styled collar and pearls lining just below the bust, the sleeves are flowing and short, and the dress folds somewhat starting from the left side of the pearls in the front. The dress has a second, lighter colored layer underneath it and is poofy. There is a big matching bow behind. Rini also wears a gold necklace, silver bracelets, pearl hair-clips with feathers connected to them in rows of three pearls on each side of the top of her head, pink ballet flats, and pink ribbons coming from up the flats. (Unnamed) ::* Increased Magical Power: Rini's magical power is increased and her magical strength is also enhanced significantly. ::* Enhanced Strength: Rini exhibits the ability to now lift a massive tree and vault it, thus showing newly enhanced strength. ::* Reality Distortion: Rini can make the area around her be a kin to the Celestial Spirit World, causing immediate recharge of her energy, without killing noncelestial beings. Time also appears to move about the same as it does in the Celestial Spirit World. Equipment Celestial Keys: * |Tokisora no Kagi}}: Allows the user to travel between timelines and worlds by sending them to the Door of Space-time. It also can be used to summon or call upon the Celestial Spirit, Plutonia. :* Rini's Space-time Key: Rini is in possession of one of the four Space-time Keys. (Unnamed) * Rini's Key: During her battle with Charybdis, Rini risks her life by casting a spell to activate a Star Dress form without a key nor with enough magical energy. Somehow her second origin awakens and thus her true power is awakened, causing her Key to appear. She can use it to go into her Star Dress form and it also improves her attacks. It'll eventually become her gate key once she becomes a Celestial Spirit. (Unnamed) |Maboroshi no Ginzuishou|''Lit. "Illusionary Silver Crystal"''}}: Rini is in possession of the future Silver Crystal. It is a Lacrima crystal of immense power that, if in the wrong hands, could destroy everything. Former Equipment : Rini formerly owned Luna-P, a floating ball like device that had a cat face on it with an antennae. It had cat ears and blue eyes, as well. Future Ami built the magical-device and gave it to Plutonia for unknown reasons. Rini was gifted Luna-P from Plutonia. She used it to communicate with Plutonia and her allies. It was also used for many other things. Upon it being destroyed by Dark Lady, the Ami from the future "repaired" it. However, it was revealed that it was actually the key her mother had forged that she had be disguised as Luna-P until Rini's true power would awaken again. Trivia * S.L. stands for "Small Lady" and only will Rini ever sign something with "S.L." if it is an official document. * Rini seems to be calm about the invasion of the dragons with the help of future Rogue due to herself being from the future and knowing the outcome. ** However it is fully possible that the events did somewhat transpire in the future but didn't result in a nearly as chaotic outcome. * Rini's Slayer Star Dress form shows that Slayer Star Dress forms surpass the strength of the Gold keys. ** However, this power may also be due to the Silver Crystal's power. Quotes Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Fairy Tail (TS) members Category:Former members of Black Moon